


SasuNaruSasu

by super_rainbow2021



Series: Yaoi [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I mean, M/M, Porn, bc what is yaoi without porn, but i dont describe it?, idk??, sasuke mentions rape?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: a collection series of sasuke x naruto drabbles





	1. Exhaustion/Weak/Forget

**Author's Note:**

> things happen to the boys! they don't get better but then they do!! mainly fluff.
> 
> also known as "i can't decide on a title bc i changed it three times." warning: mentions of violence, description of violence, blood, mention of rape.

Naruto spat the pooling blood out of his mouth and struggled again. Both of his wrists were pinned to the wall with kunai, and he could feel the blood oozing out of him. His vision was blurry. He cast a glance in front of him, where his best friend was killing off the enemies who did this to the blond. Naruto shifted again and did all he could to not wail out in pain. He looked up again, this time to his wrists which were held above him. There were two kunai shoved into him, one to hold his wrists and another to hold his hands. He was in extreme pain, not only from his hands but from the other, various cuts and bruises along his body.

 

"Bastards," he heard, and looked forward again, wincing as his head wobbled. Sasuke flicked the blood off his katana, content that he'd killed everyone responsible for doing this. He sheathed it and walked towards Naruto, who was panting with a half smile on his face. "C'mon dobe, let's go home." He ripped the kunai out of Naruto and the teen fell, rather ungracefully, into Sasuke's arms. The blond let out a shaky chuckle.

 

"Let's."

 

\--

 

Naruto's wounds were not getting better. Sure, he'd gone to a healer and they'd patched him right up, but he winced every time he reached for something. He hadn't held Sasuke's hand since they got back. Naruto wouldn't even meet his eyes. At the moment, they were sitting in their shared kitchen, since Naruto had offered the Uchiha his place when he managed to drag him back to the village a few months ago. In front of the blond was a bowl of ramen, which he could barely bring himself to eat. This worried the dark teen.

 

"Dobe," the blond flinched when he heard his nickname, "is there something bothering you?"

 

"O-of course not Sasuke, what caused you to ask that?" Naruto laughed nervously, the hand holding his chopsticks shaking. Sasuke said nothing, but sent a pointed glance toward the shaking hand. Naruto noticed this and willed himself to stop, giving Sasuke an obviously fake smile. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes and knitted his brows, but again said nothing and allowed the two of them to eat in silence.

 

That night, Sasuke stayed up later than he usually did. Naruto was quiet in his room, possibly reading manga or sleeping. Sasuke winced as the floor beneath his bare feet creaked, but he otherwise stayed silent as he crept to Naruto's bedroom door. He could hear faint sniffling, which worried him only slightly. Not wanting to seem rude, he knocked on his roommate's door. The sniffling suddenly stopped. "S-Sasuke?" The whimper startled him even more.

 

"Are you okay?" No response. "... Can I come in?" He didn't hear words, but the door opened. Naruto stood looking down at the hand not holding the door with knitted brows and teary eyes. Sasuke looked at it as well. The bandages were torn and red, the palm of the blond's hand was scratched at beyond recognition. The black-haired teen reached for the other hand, and was not surprised to see it looked the same. Blood was caked underneath Naruto's fingernails. Sasuke looked up at his friend. "What's going on?"

 

Naruto, who had been glancing up at Sasuke every few seconds, dipped his head lower and brought the other teen to his bed, where they both sat down. Sasuke still held the bloodied hands. "They still feel … pinned, I-I guess," Naruto said softly, a tear that fell on his hands making him wince. "I can't get the image out of my head. I keep trying to dig the kunai out."

 

"You could've come to me. I asked you earlier at lunch today." Naruto winced at the way Sasuke said that. He hadn't meant to keep this from his friend. He had simply felt weak, and he knew Sasuke didn't like weak. He was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt Sasuke kiss knuckles, and he felt his face grow hot. He stuttered to say something but Sasuke silenced him with a look, and complied when he was gestured towards the bathroom they shared. His hands were washed and rewrapped, and Sasuke stared him in the eyes again. His face wasn't flushed at all while Naruto's steamed like a bowl of ramen. "Naruto." He liked the way Sasuke said his name, his actual name, with such … love. "If you scratch your hands again, I will cut them off."

 

Naruto gulped and nodded, looking down at the fresh bandages. He heard a sigh but did not expect a kiss on his forehead. He let out a high pitched noise as his ears burned. He just knew that Sasuke was smirking. The dark teen collected Naruto in a hug, which turned from innocent to sexual quite fast when Sasuke licked the blond's neck. Another squeal. "Why don't I make you forget all about this, hmm?" Naruto nodded very quickly. He would like that very much.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke wasn't sure if he could move at all, let alone stand. He cursed himself for the tears that leaked from his eyes. He'd been captured mere weeks after returning to the Leaf Village, courtesy of Naruto, and these damned bastards had tortured information out of him in the worst way possible. He didn't even know anything! He hadn't even been back for a month!

 

Outside the strangely elaborate shack, he could hear several cries that sounded like his best friend. Shadow Clones, probably. Sasuke shifted his leg again and whimpered at how sore he was. There wasn't even a bed! They just had their way with him on the floor! 'And what a gross floor indeed,' Sasuke thought as he tried to inch out of the bodily fluids surrounding him. He grit his teeth once more but couldn't help crying out, and he let his head fall back onto his outstretched arms.

 

Someone ran into the room he was discarded in and spoke harshly. Sasuke yelped as he was tossed over onto his back. He stared fearfully at one of the men who had been part of his torture. "You bitch," the man spat, "you led other ninja here! You're gonna regret tha-" Suddenly the man stopped talking and fell onto the floor inches from Sasuke, face-first into a pool of unmentionable liquids. The dark-haired teen couldn't help but hyperventilate a little as he struggled to move away from the disgusting man. The pain and the fear mixed rather unfavorably.

 

"Hey, it's okay, you're safe now," Sasuke heard. His head snapped up to look at his savior, and was very relieved indeed to see his favorite blond ninja crouched next to him. Sasuke breathed out heavily as his eyebrows knitted again, and he tried to squeeze out his tears in an attempt to stop crying. He didn't want to be seen as weak. Naruto discarded of the excuse for a yukata his best friend had been dressed in and redressed him in his own mesh shirt and fall-themed jacket. Sasuke blushed only faintly as he was picked up carefully into the ninja's arms. Flailing, he wrapped his arms around the tanned neck, sighing before he planted a kiss on his favorite whiskered cheek. Naruto chuckled. "Thank you Sasuke, but I'm just a clone," he whispered into Sasuke's ear.

 

Sasuke blushed profusely but was unable to say anything as the clone jumped out of the shack, causing the dark teen to cling closer to him. Scattered in the grass around the shack were the men who had kidnapped him, and Sasuke smirked when he saw them all dead. That was a hellish few days he had to endure. Longer than he had expected, since Naruto seemed to be an expert at searching for him. There was a clone checking each body for some kind of reason for taking Sasuke, but the clone carrying him stepped past all of them to seemingly the real Naruto who was leaned against a tree. He put the scroll he was reading in his pocket when they approached, and stood a little too close to his clone to take Sasuke into his own arms. Naruto noticed how much redder his pale best friend had gotten, but didn't say anything. "C'mon teme, let's get you home and clean you up."

 

\--

 

Sasuke was not getting better. Well, he was checked for extensive damage to his body and had to attend one therapy session for … reasons. But ever since they had gotten settled back into their shared apartment, Sasuke had been acting very strangely. More often than not he was staring at nothing, unresponsive. He would barely eat, but Naruto heard him get up every midnight to snack on something. When Naruto would try to ask him how he was doing, the dark teen would stare at him, through him even, then continue to do whatever he was doing beforehand much faster, while blushing. He'd tried consulting with Kakashi-sensei, since the therapist they'd seen was a little on the scary side. He'd said to simply wait for Sasuke to open back up, but Naruto needed to be very supportive and very patient. And so, he tried.

 

At the moment, Sasuke was sitting in the living room, curled up into a blanket and staring at the wall again. Naruto watched him from afar and couldn't get over just how broken his best friend looked. His eyes were dead, but his brows were scrunched, making him look like he'd just realized how useless he was (much like how Sakura looked whenever they got into a fight as Genin). Naruto couldn't stand it. He made them both hot chocolate and went over to where Sasuke was sitting. The Uchiha looked up, startled, as Naruto sat down next to him, holding out his cup. Sasuke stared at the cup for a moment, then Naruto, then gently took the cup while his face reddened. The blond sipped his hot drink while watching his best friend, hoping he'd say something. Sasuke kept glancing up at Naruto, which was definitely an improvement. They didn't speak at all, but when Sasuke was finished, Naruto took his cup to the sink for him. When he turned back, he saw Sasuke staring at him with a wistful expression before hastily looking away with an even redder face than before. Naruto raised an eyebrow and walked back over to sit next to Sasuke again. The dark teen looked away again, his face very red. Naruto shifted closer, and he could practically feel the heat radiating off of his best friend. He crept even closer, until his nose was barely touching Sasuke's, and stared directly into his onyx eyes. Those onyx eyes darted back and forth, but did not raise for many long seconds. When Sasuke finally met Naruto's eyes, the blond was shocked to see desire in them.

 

Sasuke took advantage of this shock and jumped on Naruto, making the teen fall back onto the couch. The dark-haired teen was straddling the blond at this point, smirking while his face was still very red. Naruto blushed himself at this sudden and very unexpected change in character. Sasuke bent over so that his chest touched Naruto's, and snaked his arms around his neck. Then, however, he stopped, biting his lip and looking down again. Naruto raised an eyebrow, then sat them both back up. He held Sasuke's shoulders while he spoke, "What do you need, Sasuke? What do you need me to do?" The dark teen blushed harder when he met Naruto's eyes again.

 

"I … don't know how to ask you this …" Sasuke's voice was breathy but rough after not talking for as long as he had. He gripped Naruto's blond locks to steady himself. "W-When I was … captured, I guess, those men did … unspeakable things to me. I hated it, I hated every moment of it … but … I actually liked some of the things they did …"

 

"Do you want me to do those things?" Naruto asked seriously. Sasuke flinched and he looked very embarrassed.

 

"Y-You misunderstand me … I'm a little weirded out by the things I … liked." He glanced down again, and his lip was starting to swell up from the continued pressure. Naruto took one of his hands to thumb Sasuke's lip, which the teen immediately released upon contact. He looked up again into those bright blue eyes he loved so much and gulped. This was very awkward. "They fingered my bellybutton," he whispered, taking in Naruto's puzzled and slightly disgusted look, "and I liked it." Sasuke's brows knitted like they had been the past week and Naruto understood what had been bothering him.

 

"What is it that you did like that you would be comfortable with me doing?" he asked, taking his free hand and sweeping Sasuke's fringe out of his face. The dark teen bit his lip again, but released it once he realized how much it hurt now. He mumbled something into Naruto's neck. "Hmm?" He didn't catch it.

 

"... Double team me …?" Sasuke's voice was small. Naruto blinked, blushing slightly, but he nodded and smirked. Performing the hand seals necessary, he mumbled the jutsu huskily into Sasuke's ear, making him hum out a quite delicious noise indeed. Naruto's Shadow Clone climbed onto the couch behind Sasuke, snaking his hands over the teen's chest. Naruto observed how his friend's breath hitched and eyed the gleam of fear he saw.

 

"Are you sure about this Sasuke?" The said boy gulped, glancing at the hands before looking back at Naruto. He nodded, seeming slightly determined.

 

"Make me forget about them. I only want to remember you." Another noise escaped him as the clone squeezed his chest while also biting his pale ear. Naruto smirked, licking the other ear.

 

"If you insist."


	2. Foxy Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holy fuuuuuuuuck this ended up longer than i thought it would be  
> enjoy my porn

" _Fuck_ ..!"

 

Heats were something Naruto did not anticipate after having "fused" with the Fox. Also the longer hair, nails, teeth, and the _tail_. He was old enough to know what he was supposed to do during a heat, but he didn't know what he was supposed to do about the _smells_. The only thing he could smell clearly for miles were tomatoes. And the only person he associated with tomatoes was his best friend. How was he supposed to tell him that?! "Hey, so because I merged with Kyuubi I now have heats like a fox and you are the only thing that can get me through it." Yeah, no. That wasn't gonna fly. So here he was, holed up in his apartment trying not to be too loud as he jacked himself off. How many times had be done this? Four? That sounded about right. Naruto was beginning to get really annoyed that his perpetual boner wasn't going down. He was also beginning to get dehydrated. Coming to a climax once more with a choked sigh, the blond made sure to clean up before heading to the kitchen. He really needed a drink. Ah, water. Bliss.

 

He was halfway through his second glass when there was a knock at his door. "Fuck," he whispered, putting the glass down. He didn't need to see who it was, he could _smell_ him. Why the _fuck_ was Sasuke here?! Shuffling to the door, he tried not to sound raspy, "What, teme?"

 

"Dobe I need to talk to you."

 

Naruto blinked. What? "Why?"

 

"Because, I …" He could hear Sasuke gulp, and the tomato smell grew stronger. It was really starting to get to him.

 

"Sasuke I don't think it's a great time-"

 

"I really need to talk to you."

 

Naruto sighed. This wasn't gonna be good, he could feel it. So, he cracked the door open, shocked to see Sasuke flushed as he looked around worriedly. Naruto quirked an eyebrow. Sasuke looked back at him, just as shocked by his features. He bent closer. "I really need to talk to you," the raven-haired teen whispered with sass.

 

"This is a really bad time, teme. What do you want?" Naruto whispered back with just as much sass. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

 

"I think you can figure it out," he said as he gestured vaguely to Naruto. The blond stared at him for another second before sighing and opening the door fully for his friend. Once he was inside, Naruto leaned his shoulder on the shut door, trying not to jump his friend.

 

"So, what do you want?"

 

Sasuke glared at him, rubbing his neck. "Something happened to me. I woke up and all I could smell was ramen. It infuriates me. I just know it's got something to do with you."

 

Naruto's eyebrow quirked again. "Doesn't explain why your face is so red." Damn, his voice was getting deep! He licked his lips and glanced away.

 

"What about you? What's with the whole fox getup?" Sasuke gestured to Naruto again. He huffed.

 

"Hell if I know! Hell of a thing to be turned on by, too …" he said, muttering the second part much lower. Sasuke heard it though, and quivered slightly.

 

"What … do you mean?" His eyebrows were knitted. Naruto looked at him. He laughed to himself.

 

"It's just really funny that you smell ramen." Sasuke gave him a look, clearly not following. "All I've been able to smell all day is tomatoes." It wasn't how he wanted to tell him, but Sasuke didn't react how he thought. He just blushed harder. Naruto's tail flicked. His mouth went dry.

 

"What does it mean?" Sasuke asked. Naruto thought for a moment.

 

"Merging with Kyuubi had some side effects." Sasuke looked at him. "You know how animals have heats? Well, I'm in one right now and I'm pretty sure I can't do anything about it alone. Not sure why you can smell me, but I can _definitely_ smell you and I don't think you should be here."

 

Sasuke was quiet for a minute taking what his friend said in. Then he said, "You need me, then."

 

Naruto made an incredulous noise. "I don't _need_ you!" Though, as he said that, a surge of arousal swept through him, making him shudder and gasp. He looked down, holding his mouth. His ears burned.

 

"Are you sure?" Sasuke took a step towards Naruto, making him flinch. The tomato smell grew stronger again, and Naruto wasn't sure if he could ever smell them again without getting a boner. Sasuke stood directly in front of him, leaning his own shoulder on the door, and saw just how much he was affecting Naruto.

 

"Sasuke, I really don't … This is a bad idea," he stopped to gulp, "I'm not sure if I can keep up my self control."

 

"Then don't." Naruto snapped his head up to look at Sasuke. "You need this, right? I mean, I don't hate you, you know. You're my … _best friend_ ," Naruto wondered how hard it was for him to say that, "and if I can help you, I want to." He raised his hand to cup Naruto's cheek. "Let me help you."

 

Something in Naruto snapped, causing him to take Sasuke's face and kiss him _hard_. Sasuke made a noise in surprise as he was pushed against the door, Naruto practically eating his face. The raven-haired teen let his eyes flutter, the ramen smell filling him with warmth. Hands left his face to grip his shoulders, and he settled his own on Naruto's hips. Something nicked his lips, but he didn't particularly mind and _wow he was just lapping it up oh wow_ -

 

Sasuke gasped loudly trying to get his breath back, and Naruto took the chance to latch onto his neck. A moan gurgled from his mouth and his face burned, but he wasn't exactly embarrassed. Maybe mildly worried why he wasn't as opposed to this as he should be- Naruto was his friend after all! Sasuke let out another moan as he felt that bulge press against his hip. "Oh, you _do need_ me," he muttered, getting another groan from the blond sucking his neck. He felt those teeth scrape his neck and it wasn't supposed to turn him on but _damn_. His mouth hung open as pants and groans spilled out. Naruto pulled back once, still not quite believing that Sasuke was letting him do this, but was pulled back into it by pale hands.

 

"Sasuke," he moaned into the raven's mouth. Said raven shuddered with anticipation. "I need _more_."

 

"Then maybe we should move to your bed," Sasuke said, voice breathy. He blinked and suddenly he was laying on the blond's bed, shirt being ripped off. Literally. _Oh, well it's a good thing I have more of these_. Tan lips circled around a nipple and he jerked, embarrassed by the squeak he let out. He felt Naruto smirk into his chest. Just as Sasuke was about to tell him off, a clawed hand rose to play with his other one. Sasuke's head rolled back, lost in the pleasure. " _Oh God_ ," he moaned when the teeth scraped him again. Naruto was hard as a rock when he rolled his hips into Sasuke's.  _Wait, shouldn't I be helping him?_

 

Sasuke flipped them over and took Naruto's tank top off before claiming his lips again. The blond whimpered a moan against him, and Sasuke smirked. Hands gripped his arms, and he didn't even wince when he felt the claws [nails?] dig into the pale skin. Shifting slightly, the raven smoothed a hand over the tan chest underneath him and stroked down until he reached the sweatpants. Naruto whimpered again into Sasuke's lips and bucked. He smirked, trailing his fingers around the band of the sweats. He teased the blond like this for maybe a minute longer before Naruto sat up, jerked Sasuke back into a heated kiss, and growled, " _I need you Sasuke_ ," into his ear.

 

Naruto stayed sitting up, so Sasuke straddled the blond's thighs as he pulled the waistband of the sweats down to reveal a cock so red that Sasuke wondered briefly if his friend was in pain. While staring at it, Naruto pressed his chest into the raven's, nipping at his neck again. Sasuke shuddered and wrapped his pale fingers around the shaft, seeing the way Naruto gasped loudly and pressed himself closer. " _Fuck-!_ " he groaned into the skin of Sasuke's neck. The raven licked his lips, wondering why his mouth was so dry, and started to slowly pump his hand. A clawed hand gripped the back of his neck, tugging lightly at his raven locks. Naruto was quivering and gasping and _holy fuck when did his hand go into_ my _pants?_

 

Naruto came hard, biting Sasuke's shoulder and causing the raven himself to come, their semen mixing on their stomachs. Panting and basking in the afterglow, Sasuke fumbled blindly for the box of tissues he knew was kept in the dresser. Naruto chuckled at his friend and grabbed them himself, wiping the cum off themselves. Sasuke hummed in content, nestling his face into Naruto's neck. A kiss was placed over the numerous bite marks on Sasuke's own neck. The raven's eyes shot open when he felt something hard against him. He picked his head up to look at Naruto.

 

"I thought- didn't you-?"

 

"Yeah, I thought it would be better with you here but ... " Naruto laughed, causing Sasuke to squint at him, "This is the fifth time today. And it looks like I'm gonna need a lot more." Naruto tried to laugh again but instead grimaced. Sasuke pushed himself off of his friend.

 

"I guess I'll just have to try something else." Naruto perked up at that, wondering what exactly his friend had in store for him. Sasuke smirked. "Get your lube."


	3. Anhedonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it means "unable to feel pleasure"

A sigh filled the air of a very decorated palace. In the center, atop many blankets, lay an otherworldly being. His skin was golden, hair a blinding white-blonde, and eyes both crimson and blue. His hair was long and unruly, but never got tangled around the magnificent golden horns protruding from the side of his head. Whisker marks adorned his cheeks, and pointy teeth jutted out from plump lips. While seemingly intimidating, this creature was anything but. He was feared, yes, but as is a demon of his power. Long, crimson painted nails tapped on the floor as he sighed again.

 

"Anhedonia, huh?" he muttered to himself.

 

"The inability to feel pleasure." The being glanced up from his nails. "M-Master."

 

"I've told you not to call me that," the being muttered again. The small goblin squeaked and left, leaving the being on his own once more. Another sigh. The being was bored. Pushing himself up, soft light enveloped him and when it faded he was wearing a long, flowing kimono woven with the colors of sunset. Standing, the being stood at seven feet even, much taller than other demons of his caliber.

 

Walking over to one of the balconies, the being gazed into the shimmering pond yonder the garden. Perhaps he should take a gander? The air vibrated with power and suddenly the being was gone, only to reappear at the edge of the shimmering pond. This pond was a way for the being to see all around the estate, and alerted him to anything out of the ordinary.

 

While gazing in the ever-clear water of the glittering pond, movement caught his attention. A monk by the looks of it, what with the staff with rings and long robes. What intrigued him was the look in the onyx eyes of the man, why his long, black hair was as unruly as his and not tied, or shaved for that matter. The man was gripping his staff hard, the whiteness showing up on his pale skin easily to the being. While he didn’t appear frightened, his eyes darted at every sound, mouth pulled into a tight frown. The being smirked slightly at the sight of the man, and the air wavered once more as the being disappeared.

 

He reappeared in front of the man who gasped at the sight of the demon. The man stood a foot shorter than him, but that was to be expected even if the monk was a little taller than most. “What brings you here, little raven?” the being hummed, head tilting slightly as he looked the pale man over.

 

The monk shivered before swallowing, looking the taller man in the eyes. “I was told his forest was infested with demons, and I was paid to take them out,” he said carefully. The being blinked owlishly at him. The monk stood straighter, still having to crane his head to look into the blue and red mismatched eyes. He concluded this was a demon, and one of high power and status. Very dangerous.

 

The monk blinked as a tan, long-nailed hand grasped his chin gently, gentler than he expected. His mouth parted as he took in the being’s gaze. He felt like the being was devouring him with his eyes.

 

“What are you called, little raven?” The being turned the monk’s head while still grasping his chin, holding back on stroking the creamy skin. 

 

“Sasuke. You?” The monk winced as soon as he asked. What a foolish thing to say to a demon. However, the being simply smirked at the shorter man, releasing his chin. Sasuke ignored how he wished to be held again.

 

“I was human once, but I have long since forgotten that name. Here they call me Kyuubi, as you also may.” The two gazed at each other for a long moment before the demon spoke again. “Paid to be rid of demons, hm?”

 

To his surprise, the monk blushed and almost stuttered. “Well, you don’t seem to be hurting people, but I should be sure just in case, but at the same time I _was_ already paid, so-”

 

“Hold, little raven, or you’ll talk your tongue out,” the demon chuckled. The monk blushed harder and promptly shut his mouth, glancing away for a moment before meeting Kyuubi’s gaze again. “Why don’t you come in and take a look, hm? See for yourself if we mean harm.” He gestured behind him with a long arm, showing Sasuke a magnificent estate he’d not noticed before. Walking alongside the demon, Sasuke wondered to himself why he was feeling such desires when he’d not known this man for more than a few minutes. A part of him insisted that it was because he was a demon, and he was seducing him. Another whispered that he’d been missing physical contact for so long that his body was only reacting naturally. The demon Kyuubi looked back at the pale monk as if he had heard his thoughts, and winked at him before taking a small hand into his large one. Sasuke marveled once again at how the skin could be both so smooth and so strong and how he could get them for him-

 

No! He did not want to be this demon’s bedmate! But as he thought this to himself, the demon tugged the monk closer as to stroke his pale neck. “Little raven what ails you? If it is anything that can be tended to, my _servants_ will take care of you.” While the sudden concern was flattering, Sasuke noted how Kyuubi’s voice hardened at the mention of servants.

 

“No,” the monk managed, refusing to succumb to the touch on his neck. Keeping his breathing even and a level gaze with the demon took more effort than he thought. He saw a smirk forming on the demon’s mouth, fangs peering out from underneath. The sight made his breath hitch, the reason beyond him.

 

“Oh no, you are ill. Come, I know what can cure that.” And thus Sasuke was pulled gently behind the demon, entering the manor and weaving through halls.

 

In the being’s mind, his thoughts were racing. The goblin known as Tsunade had told him mere minutes ago about his supposed condition, and now he was being playful with a human? Preposterous. What good could come of this? This human was paid to kill him and his acquaintances, and he should not be playing around the idea of _pleasuring_ him! His body must have been reacting to his thoughts because suddenly the monk hissed and tried to pull his hand back. Kyuubi let go and spun to face him, face pulled into a frown.

 

Sasuke’s hand was red, perhaps swollen. The demon sighed in apology, reaching out slowly to cup it in both hands. It was a wonder Sasuke did not pull back again. Soft golden light glowed from the palms of Kyuubi’s hands, and any blood threatening to rise from the crescents long nails made was gone. The monk blinked at him.

 

“You do not have to stay, but you also do not have to leave. You are free to do as you wish, little raven. As long as you are here, no harm will come to you, I swear.” The demon rose his eyes to meet onyx depths, and the smile the monk wore did not reach them.

 

“Thank you, Kyuubi. I will try not to get in anyone’s way.”

 

Kyuubi let out a breath and quirked his own lips. “That is all I ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone had prompt suggestions, i'm all ears :) i'm literally pulling these out of my ass when i write bc writer's block is a bitch


	4. Finding Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wrote this for my creative writing class lmao some people thought it was a straight story until the reveal at the end. tweaked for our lovely boys to be revealed much sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: the prequel no one asked for. my professor decided our stories shouldn't have happy endings [after we all wrote them] so here is how Sasuke's parents died in this au. i hope she cries when she reads it.
> 
> edit2; i ended up getting a b- for the semester. oh well. i still hope she cried lmao.

Walking home from school is never fun, especially if your house is farther than just a few blocks. It gives too much time to think, to worry, to tear your heart apart with your emotions. Today I walk home alone and my thoughts are far from peaceful.

 

_“The cancer came back,” they had told my mother. Gone for nearly twenty years and now it was staring my sweet, young mother in the face, threatening to swallow her whole. My throat refused to make any sound, my hands stilled around my phone. The blond on the other end offered his comforting presence._

 

I remember the way my mother had acted that day, still running around the house like normal but with a noticeable deflation. Her smile that was normally oh-so-radiant was flat and forced; her onyx eyes that normally bounced and laughed were dull. I blink, trying to rid the image from my thoughts but the fresh, scarring memories keep coming.

 

_Her first appointment with a specialist. My father sat next to her, holding her hand in a secure grip; my uncle stood to the side, anger over this happening to his beloved sister again hidden underneath a cool mask; myself sitting in a spare chair, hands running over each other so hard my knuckles were white, and a headache I couldn’t explain; a tall, sturdy, blond best friend, my anchor, with a hand firmly on my shoulder. Everything will be fine, your mother will be fine, she beat it once she can beat it again._

 

_“You have six months, at most.”_

 

My breath catches and in the back of my mind I wish I hadn’t decided to walk home alone. I need an anchor, especially today. My fingers grip the hem of my black sweater and I am faintly worried I will tear it apart at the seams. Remembering sears my brain harder than any migraine I’ve had. My eyebrows knit together as a hiccup tears itself from my throat. No more.

 

_He found me in the back of the library. He didn’t ask if I was supposed to be in class, said nothing as he sat down next to me and coaxed my arms to unwrap from my legs so he could hold me. I didn’t cry, refused to cry, and my head buried itself into a protective shoulder. Why did it have to be her? I’m not ready, I need to graduate. If my tears soaked his jacket, he didn’t say anything and just held me tighter._

 

My lips quiver and I duck my head, yelling at myself not to cry openly on a sidewalk. The lines of the sidewalk blur and my face heats to a tomato color. My throat burns and stings and I can’t bear to open my mouth to let the outside air hit it. Blinking multiple times, I try to prevent the tears from falling, but I feel them sliding across my eyes and know it is too late. I gasp in another breath as a tear slides along my nose.

 

_“May I be excused.” It was polite, but lacked any real emotion. At the nod from the head of the table, I gathered my dishes and returned them to the sink. Blue carpet was the only thing filling my vision until my feet hit a wooden leg, and my body fell onto my black bedsheets. I gazed up but my eyes did not see; everything was blurred as my mind replayed the doctor’s words. Six months at best. Graduation was in about three, so hopefully she’d be able to hang on until then, if not after. But … what if she couldn’t? What if she died sooner than that, unable to go to the market that was always a week after school ended? What if she died before graduation and I was forced to walk the stage without those kind, onyx eyes following me? What if I broke down during marching practice because she died and there wouldn’t be anyone to console me-_

 

_I hadn’t noticed the bed dipped until arms wrapped around me and a warm face snuggled into my neck. Breathing out released a tension I didn’t know was there, and only then did I realize my face was wet. “It’ll be okay, she’ll be fine. Everything will be fine.” I took a deep breath, wincing at the sharp pain in my throat. Shuddering breaths and soft cooing filled my room and eventually I calmed down._

 

_“Sorry,” I croaked, throat still somehow on fire, “didn’t realize I was working myself into a panic.”_

 

_Bright blue eyes bore into my onyx ones and his face broke out in a grin that wasn’t quite as wide as his usual ones. His head tilted towards the corner of my room, and my mouth twisted in an embarrassed smile by what I saw there. I hadn’t even taken my books out of my bag yet. “Let’s work on Chemistry, yeah?”_

 

A harsh breath leaves my lips as I let out a small whine that suspiciously sounds like _his_ name. Fresh tears hit the back of my bare hand as I swipe it across my face. I refuse to cry in public, it is humiliating … even if there is no one around me on this particular sidewalk. My legs almost splay out beneath me as my foot hits something unexpectedly, and I sigh when I look up. Fishing my keys out of my pocket I enter my home, still sniffling, and I run my hand across my face one more time before calling out to my father.

 

“I’m home.” My voice carries through the house but I get no response. I sigh as I think about my next homework project, planning on texting _him_ as I place my shoes beside the door. “Dad?” Still no answer. I frown because it is Tuesday- he is not working. And Mom’s funeral is being held later today [I pointedly ignore the way my throat tightens at the thought] so there is little chance he is out. I go to my room so I can set my bag down and look for him, but I do not miss the fact that the home phone was off the charger and had fallen on the floor. I squint at it. Reaching my door at the end of the hallway, I turn my head to call again when something catches my eye. My door is already open. I knit my brows at that and gingerly step in, dropping my bag as I take in the horrific scene in front of me.

 

“Dad…!” And as the choked cry rips from my throat I wish once again that I’d asked that stupid blond to walk home with me.

 

* * *

 

 

People say that when things are going too well, something bad has to happen to balance life out. I don’t believe it for a minute. We had our share of tragedy; divorce, bankruptcy, getting kicked out of the house I grew up in. My brother Itachi left when I was a kid and no one told me why. My cousin Shisui stopped coming over after he got a girlfriend. My own father stopped talking to me when I picked up art as a hobby. We were never a peaceful family, but we tried and I never deserved this.

 

My mother got sick. The doctors said the cancer was there for a long time. She died before I graduated. My father couldn’t handle raising me by himself and so he left me in the most traumatic way possible. I was the one who had to cut the rope down, and I had to watch as the paramedics dragged his body out of my own room. I couldn’t enter my room for weeks, felt sick at the mere sight of my door.

 

My uncle Obito was the only thing that kept me together. He was the only thing that drove me to finish high school. I cut myself off from everyone else, but I could never ignore him- my mother’s brother. Even if he asked me questions everyday, like “did you make any friends today?” or “who annoyed you the least?” I couldn’t hate him. He was also the reason I stopped looking through the window before I opened the door.

 

The first time I met _him_ , I slammed the door in his face. I had opened it expecting my uncle, and instead of seeing pasty skin and inky hair so like mine, I saw sunkissed skin and gold hair. And he had the most annoying smile on his face. He was rambling on about school and how we never talked anymore, but I honestly couldn’t remember him, and I’d definitely remember someone so annoying. He looked like an angel, and I couldn’t figure out why I felt like that. Was it a sign? Did Karma feel bad for all the shit she’s caused and decide to send me an angel? Well, too bad, Karma, it’s too late to apologize. An hour later my uncle showed up, and he didn’t understand why I had my headphones in or held a scowl on my face. 

 

The second time I met _him_ was at graduation, and we stood next to each other on the risers. During marching practice I hadn’t paid attention to him, focusing on what my uncle had said that morning; Itachi had contacted him and was planning on coming to my graduation, and he didn’t like that idea. The thought of seeing him excited me as much as it hurt me, and I couldn’t get the blurry, nearly forgotten image of him out of my head. After receiving our diplomas, Naruto nudged my shoulder with his, beaming at me with that obnoxious face of his. I glared at him before looking forward again, and caught the leaving swish of hair of someone who looked so familiar it made my throat tighten.

 

The third time I met _him_ was when I stopped by the coffee shop across the street from a community college I was touring. It was weird seeing him so far from our hometown, and he explained to me that his father Minato was essentially the head of the college. He was spending the days his father had meetings working as a barista. After his shift we sat and talked over cups of coffee, and it was nearly half an hour before I realized what I was doing and left abruptly. I didn’t have to look behind me to know he was frowning behind his wave.

 

The fourth time I met _him_ was on move-in day. I had decided to go to the community college, and my uncle bought me a black Jetta I could use to make the four-hour drive home when I needed. As I was straightening the comforter on my bed, I heard footsteps walk in behind me. I turned, assuming it was my roommate, and those bright cerulean eyes bore into my onyx ones. I couldn’t believe my luck. I scowled and called him a bastard for not telling me he had also applied. Naruto shrugged, threw me his usual grin, and unpacked his own things. By the end of the day, our room looked like Halloween incarnate with my black bedding and his orange. Even his wardrobe was full of orange clothes. It was such an obnoxious color. I promised myself I would avoid him at all costs.

 

The fifth time I saw _him_ was after a frat party I’d been invited too. I hadn’t pledged to any, but I was invited anyway. It had gotten crazy and I bailed the second I smelled marijuana. Changed into sweatpants and doing homework, I looked up as he stumbled in two hours after I left, setting my reading glasses on my textbook. “Wild party?” I’d asked him. He beamed at me. “You don’t know the half of it.” I didn’t want to. I had to look down to hide the small smile and covered it up with an insult.

 

At some point I realized that I actually enjoyed Naruto's presence. It was like a warm, home-scented candle when you most needed it. I tried to catch him in between our classes, made sure I went to dinner when he got out of class. I let him introduce me to the friends he’d made in his classes. I found out he was a business major, which honestly made a lot of sense. He was a natural leader, could talk anyone out of or into anything [not admitting I’m one of them, ever], and made everyone feel like they could do anything. The public speaking class held an open mic in the cafe one night when I was there studying for a test. I ignored everyone, drilling the vocab and formulas into my brain when I heard his voice on the mic. I remember looking up, so startled that I nearly dropped my cocoa. He caught my eye from where I sat, as far away as I could be, and smiled. I remember my heart racing, because he never smiled like that at me before. Guardian angel or not, this man had the ability to surprise me at every turn. For the open mic, he recited a poem he wrote about following your dreams and never giving up hope. Before I knew it my notes were forgotten and I was feeling something in my chest I hadn’t felt before. When he was finished, he smiled and thanked the audience before making his way to the table I was sitting at.

 

“So, what’d you think Sasuke?” he’d asked me. His cheeks were tinted rose and he was scratching the back of his head. I licked my lips nervously when I realized he genuinely wanted my opinion.

 

“I think … you should take a writing class,” I decided to say. He blinked towards the table before smiling a weird, maybe embarrassed smile and looking back up at me. His eyes were shining, looking more lapis in that instant and I found myself smiling back. I watched as his hand slinked forward and he grasped my textbooks in [impressively] one hand and nodded to the door.

 

“Let’s head back.”

 

Nearing the end of the semester, we hung out more. I was tired of distancing myself from people to deal with my pain myself, but was also afraid of what might happen should I let anyone in. Yet, this man, whom I’d apparently known a while, made the pain melt away until it was no longer lingering at the front of my mind. But I didn’t trust whatever he was supposed to represent.  There’s been too many bad things in my life that this one good thing made me wary.

 

Winter break came and I was staying with my uncle again. It was nice being alone again, but part of me missed that energetic asshole. I didn’t want to think about that dazzling smile or those captivating cerulean eyes and I definitely avoided thinking about sitting next to him on a particularly cold night wrapped in blankets and sipping cider. I sighed, standing from my bed, and made my way into the kitchen where my uncle was. When he saw me walk in, he stopped chopping the vegetables meant for dinner and stared at me with those all-knowing, unblinking charcoal eyes that were so like my mother’s. “You miss him.” It wasn’t a question, framed as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. I rolled my shoulders, ready to bark a retort, but I couldn’t bring myself to. He was right, as always. Obito understood me, he got me. So I tilted my head to the side and smiled a little, barely curving my lips. He smiled himself, shaking his head at me as he pointed at the door with his knife.

 

Curious, I looked over at it and suddenly there was a knock. I gave my uncle a look but he just smiled brighter and went back to chopping. I rolled my eyes but made my way to the door regardless, almost unsurprised by the person standing on the snowy porch. “How did he know,” I asked myself. _Naruto_  smiled brightly at me, dipping his head in silent permission. I swung the door wider, helped him out of his winter wear, and hung the weather-heavy scarf on the rack.

 

“Dinner will be ready soon. Why don’t you give him a tour?” Obito called. I looked at _him_ and rose an eyebrow but he nodded fervently. I took him to my room and we both sat on my bed that had the same black bedding as my college bed.

 

“I remembered, you know.” Naruto whipped his head toward me at my whisper. “I don’t know how I forgot, but I guess I just had a lot of shit going on, ya know?”

 

He smiled at me, not in the overbearing way but the soft way I remembered from the open mic night. The way he smiled at me every time we were alone. “I figured. It just hurt, ya know? We were best friends, and then it was like you became this cold person overnight.” I smiled bitterly down at my feet, knowing exactly what he meant. I had felt it too, the shift, but I thought it was just because of the sudden lack of parents. “I guess when things are going too well something bad has to happen to balance life out, huh?”

 

I snapped my head up and looked at him with wide eyes, but he just smiled knowingly at me. After a moment I huffed and smirked to myself. “Stupid guardian angel,” I said under my breath, but I was sure he heard me. When I looked back up at him, he seemed closer, and I noticed his hands inching towards my laced ones in my lap. Somehow we started leaning into each other, barely any space between us until-

 

“Boys! Dinner!” We shook whatever trance we were in and smiled awkwardly at each other, blushes creeping in on both of our faces. Another time, perhaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually one of the things im most proud of writing, at least in that class. check out my other stuff if you liked this i guess?


End file.
